


Like a Cat

by Ahgayugbamm (ahgayugbam)



Series: Tales of Kitten Yugbam [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Hybrids, M/M, Oppa Kink, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Spanking, lil bit of fluff, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgayugbam/pseuds/Ahgayugbamm
Summary: Naughty kitten Bambam doesn't really like to do what he's told.Pretty much self-indulgent smut because there is no where near enough yugbam.





	

It was official. Yugyeom hated Bambam. He hated his damn cat for one reason only. Don’t get him wrong, Bambam was one of the most precious and lovable kitties in Yugyeoms eyes, but the kitten could not keep his hands to himself. Like right now. When Yugyeom is supposed to be studying for his final exams of his last year of high school.

“Bam, please keep your hands to yourself.” Yugyeom told the older boy as he attempted to reach his hand down towards Yugs waistband of his jeans. The kitten whined in frustration.

“Yugyeomiee” The older boy dragged out his younger boyfriends name for emphasis. “I think I’m pre-heat. You have to help me” Bambam whined.

Yugyeom stared at him in disbelief as the brunet attempted to grind down on him. “Are you in heat right at this very moment?” Yugyeom asked him

Bambam looked down in defeat. “Well, no” He mumbled. “Then you can wait.” And with that the kitten was shoved off the Youngers lap. Yugyeom, deciding he’s officially gotten rid of Bambam, returns to his school work.

At least 6 and a half minutes pass before Bambam attempts plan b. Very carefully Bambam slipped out of his shirt and sweatpants and crawled down onto all fours. He sneakily looked back up and saw Yugyeom deep in his studies. Bambam’s ear twitched in annoyance. How dare Yugyeom not give him the attention he deserved.

The kitten carefully crawled under the wooden desk being careful of Yugyeoms bouncing leg and the leg of the desk. He skillfully maneuvered his way around his obstacles until he made it to his destination. Under the desk, facing Yugyeoms legs that were conveniently spread open, right leg still bouncing, making a continuous tapping noise upon the red carpet.

One of Bambam’s hands slowly moved towards Yugyeoms thigh. The younger boy jumped at the unexpected touch. Before Yugyeom could tell Bambam where exactly to shove that hand that had not been expected where to go, Bambam’s grip on Yugyeoms thigh got tighter, his slim hand slowly moving up and down the leg muscle.

After Bambam had completed his second full stroke, he finally heard Yugyeom’s breathing hitch. Bambam decided to take it one step further and went to unbuckle Yugyeom’s pant buttons. Once the button popped open Bambam leaned his face further towards Yugyeom’s pants and latched onto the zipper with his teeth. The older boy felt his ears graze against a bare patch of Yugyeom’s stomach, this time, a stutter in breathing patterns.

Bambam’s hands came to rest on the waistband of Yugyeoms skinny jeans, tugging them towards the younger boy’s knees. With how far Bambam had gotten without being pushed off was longer than he thought it would be. He avoided inwardly cheering in case it ended right in this moment.

Bambam once again brought his face up towards Yugyeoms crotch, where he mouthed at the outline of his cock. He could hear Yugyeom sigh above him as the younger boy attempted to still look like he was studying.

While Bambam’s mouth was busy, his other hand came up to rest on Yugyeoms other thigh and rubbed soft circles into his inner thigh. Bambam slowly brought both of his hands up to pull down Yugyeoms boxers. Slowly he tugged them down to the pants at his knees, Yugyeoms hard cock immediately sprung free from its confines, now fully hard. Bambam could heard Yugyeoms breathing get deeper and lengthier. The kitten automatically knew he had him in his claws.

Bambam brought his mouth to the head of Yugyeoms dick and sucked it into his mouth. Yugyeom keened at the mouth engulfing his cock. Bambam slowly went further down until he had most of Yugyeoms dick in his mouth. When he had 3 quarters of the Youngers dick down his throat he released a small noise he knew would drive Yugyeom crazy.

Bambam released a low hum from the back of his throat, vibrating against Yugyeoms dick, amplifying the sensation of already having his cock in possibly the most beautiful person’s mouth. Yugyeom looked down towards said beautiful boy sucking his dick, and watched in hazy lust as Bambam went all the way down to the hilt of Yugyeoms cock without so much as a cough.

Yugyeoms hands instinctively went and rested his onto the kittens head, playing softly with his ears, evoking more soft purrs from Bambam. Yugyeom groaned at the feeling, and knew he wouldn’t last long at this pace.

Bambam could feel his own dick straining against his boxers and could feel slick pooling in the back of his underwear from built up frustration. He groaned when he felt Yugyeom tug at his hair strands encouraging him to go faster, so Bambam being the good little kitten he was, obeyed and began to go faster.

Yugyeoms head tilted backwards in pleasure and could feel the familiar tightening in his stomach and yanked Bambam by the hair off his dick. Yugyeom took a second to admire Bambam with abused looking lips and hair in a disoriented mess, ears twitching frantically as his tail curled up in happiness.

Yugyeom pulled Bambam up so that the kitten was straddling him. The taller boy pulled Bambam into a searing kiss. The kiss wasn’t soft. It was rough and full of passion and demanding. Their teeth clashed together as they pulled apart, Yugyeom pulling Bambam to his feet, just to bend him over his desk that had been previously occupied by Yugyeoms studying material.

Bambam whined as his skin hit the hard wood. “What happens to kitties who don’t listen to the rules Daddy puts down?” Yugyeom whispered deeply into Bambam’s ear as the kitten arched up to small touch on his back. The younger boy yanked Bambam’s wet boxers down and off his legs.

“They get punished” Bambam admitted embarrassed.

“That’s right. How many do you think you deserve for this Kitten?” Yugyeom asked as his right hand played with Bambam’s slick which was continuously pouring out the thick clear liquid.

Bambam moaned at being touched finally but knew he had to respond or the punishment would get worse.

“10 daddy,” Bambam mumbled weakly. “Please.” He let out a soft whimper. Bambam pushed his ass out farther in preparation for what was to come.

Yugyeom’s hand caressed Bambam’s soft rear, when Bambam confirmed he was ready when he pushed into Yugyeom’s hand. Without warning, Yugyeom brought his hand down hard onto Bambam’s right cheek, leaving behind a dark red mark faintly making out the shape of Yugyeoms large hand.

Bambam jerked forward at the harsh slap and let out a shaky breath. “Count.” Yugyeom told the kitten.

Bambam sucked in a death breath and in a small lewd voice let out a small “one”. Yugyeom kissed Bambam’s spine softly as his hand made contact with his other cheek.

“Two!” Bambam squeaked out as his body trembled.

“Such a good kitten.” Yugyeom breathed out into Bambam’s back.

The younger boy’s right hand softly rubbed the kitten’s ass which was red with pain.

The next 6 blows were placed skillfully against both round cheeks as Bambam let out mewls accompanied by the number given to the blow.

By blow number eight, Bambam was a mess and shaking violently. “Daddy please.” He begged without purpose.

Yugyeom chuckled at his words. “But Bam, there’ still two more to go.” He said while skimming his fingers across his spine. Bambam attempted to arch up into the touch, but Yugyeom used his other hand to push his back down.

Yugyeom didn’t take too long with the last two slaps and when he was done carefully rubbed the red marks stained onto Bambam’s tan flesh.

“You did so good kitten. So good for Daddy.” Yugyeom praised the boy as he stroked the kitten’s hair and ears.

Bambam was a sobbing mess when Yugyeom gathered him into his arms, the elder’s tail immediately snaking its way around Yugyeoms body.

“Are you okay to go farther?” Yugyeom asked the small boy, confirming that it wouldn’t be too much for the small kitten.

Bambam nodded hastily and tried to connect his lips with the younger boys, but Yugyeom just chuckled and carried him over to his bed across the room.

When Yugyeom laid Bambam down onto his bed, the kitten automatically turned around onto his stomach and pushed his rear into the air.

Yugyeom let out a silent laugh at his disparity to be filled. The younger boy made his way onto the boy behind Bambam and began to spread the boy’s legs apart so he could access his leaking hole.

As Yugyeom just stared at this boys ass, which was leaking clear fluid, Bambam became frustrated cause he wasn’t actually doing anything.

The older boy pushed his butt out further to get Yugyeom to do something, anything at this point. Yugyeom figured he had tortured him enough today and decided to actually do something, seeing as Bambam looked extremely hard and was wetter than a river.

Yugyeom tugged his shirt off and leant forward. His pointer finger circled around Bambam’s rim, teasing him by not entering.

“Please” Bambam whined out.

“Please what kitten?” Yugyeom grinned.

“Fuck me please Daddy.”

And with that Yugyeom pressed the first finger in, the slick accommodating the fill easily. His first finger was engulfed to the hilt with no resistance, and barely a few seconds later, Yugyeom added a second finger.

He could hear Bambam mewling and begging for more cause “he could take it”.  Yugyeom sped up his pace and quickly added a third finger.

“How many of them could you take huh baby? All of them? I bet you could. You love everything Daddy gives you, don’t you.” All Bambam could respond with was a high pitched mewl as Yugyeoms fingers found his prostate.

Yugyeom slipped in a fourth finger and continued to assault the Kittens prostate, Bambam letting out loud moans every time Yugyeom hit it dead on.

Bambam was getting close and Yugyeom knew that. But, he also knew Bam would never dare to cum without asking Yugyeom first.

“Oppa please” Bambam tried again, knowing this would pull the last straw out of Yugyeoms patience. He was right too because no sooner than Bambam let out the words, Yugyeoms fingers pulled out Bambam.

Yugyeom raked his slicked fingers down Bambam’s soft thighs and pulled his legs closer to Yugyeoms body.

With one hand on Bambam’s hip and the other directing his own cock, Yugyeom slid into Bambam. The slick build up made a lewd noise as he pushed himself to the hilt until he was bottoming out.

Bambam let out a couple of shaky moans before Yugyeom saw the all too familiar nod of his head letting the younger boy know he was good to continue.

Yugyeom pulled back out slowly until only the head of his dick caught on Bambam’s rim, and quickly rammed back into the smaller boy until he was buried to the hilt again. Bambam’s moans got louder.

After a couple of increasingly hard thrusts, Bambam suddenly let out a long drawn out moan, as Yugyeom, he assumed, found his prostate dead on.

Yugyeom took pride in this and without restraint began to pound back into that exact spot as Bambam let out incoherent noises, babbles of harder and faster.

Yugyeoms hand on Bambam’s hip increased its grip as he pounded into the small frame. He could see bruises beginning to form in the shape of his fingers on the lithe hip.

The assault on Bam’s prostate continued as Yugyeom could feel himself edge closer to his orgasm as the familiar coil in his stomach tightened. He looked down at the kitten and could tell he was in the same boat.

“Oppa cum in me please. Want to feel it please.” Bambam knew the word would push him over the edge, but what he hadn’t expected was for Yugyeom to lean down and whisper in his ears absolute filth,

“You only want me to fill you full of my cum cause you’re so close to your heat. You’re craving it inside you. To be filled. To be bred like the good slut you are.” Yugyeom whispered huskily into Bambam’s ear.

Bambam whined and arched his back up as he felt his orgasm edge at the brim, almost overflowing over the edges.

“Yugyeomie please” And with the final beg, Yugyeom’s orgasm washed over him as he came into Bambam’s hole.

“Can I please come too Daddy” Bambam asked, pleading.

Yugyeom nodded and thrusted shallowly into Bambam as the older boy’s orgasm rushed through his veins and came untouched onto Yugyeom’s sheets.

As Yugyeom pulled out cum and lube ran down Bambam’s thigh, hearing Bam whine about it leaking out he reached over to his night stand and pulled out Bambam’s favourite pink heart shaped plug and slid it into the kitty.

Bambam whined at the slight over stimulation before flopping face down onto the bed. Yugyeom laughed lightly at the boy’s antics and joined him next to him, Bambam immediately curling into his side.

“I love you kitten.” And with a final kiss on the top of his ears, they fell asleep.


End file.
